Juvenile Orion: The darkest hour
by An October Nightmare
Summary: Josephine and Michelle get sucked into the Juvenile Orion world one night while there sleeping. Who will they meet and who will they wake up next to? Read and find out. Humor, Romance, action adventure. Rated T for teen.


**Juvenile Orion: New comers**

**A fan fiction by: Josephine Russell**

_Chapter one: Going into the world of Juvenile Orion_

**_A/N: I was just recently introduced to the manga Juvenile Orion by my good friend Michelle, at first I was a little bummed that I had to read instead of write and I groaned loudly when she gave it to me. But it was fully worth it. Any who since my good friend Michelle (Mo) introduced me to the manga I thought that Michelle and I should go into the world together. And yes I do in fact think Amou is hot as Michelle thinks Kaname is hot (which they both are just like all most all of the characters in the story are) _**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Juvenile Orion or any characters related to Juvenile Orion. Just like I do not own my good, good friend Michelle. But I do own my self so hah in your face! (My chibi self with a huge smile sticking its tongue out at you) **

"Mo!" Josephine yelled as she opened the door to her friend Michelle, "Jo!" Michelle yelled back at her friend Josephine. They embraced each other in a hug like most friends do these days. Michelle and Josephine had been friends since kindergarten and when middle school came they saw no point in changing friends

"Alright!" Josephine said while flipping on the television set with the remote. It was eight o'clock and they planned on watching Naruto a Japanese anime show based on the manga made by Masashi Kishimoto. Michelle and Josephine happened to be huge anime fans. They liked two anime in particular though there favorite was Naruto but lined up right behind it was the hit manga Juvenile Orion. Although they could only read it since they hadn't yet came out with an English version of the show.

Through out the whole episode Michelle and Josephine felt like crying it was the episode about Sasuke's life and how his brother, Itachi killed there entire clan and there family and how Itachi left his brother, Sasuke alive just so he could plant hate in his heart, "UGH!" Josephine groaned loudly, "that was the saddest episode of Naruto ever!"

"Oh I know!" Michelle yelled back, "Okay honestly I wish they would make a show for Juvenile Orion." Michelle said in a far away voice, "So do I, so do I." Josephine said with the same far away look now on her face, "Hey Jo?" Michelle said in dreamy voice, "Yeah what is it?" Josephine asked her friend, "Have you ever wanted to be in an anime show?" Michelle asked, "Heck yes! All the time." Josephine answered, "What one?" Michelle said back, "Mostly Juvenile Orion but also Naruto, Inyunasha, and Full metal alchemist." Josephine said now looking at her friend, "Have you ever wanted to be in one?" Josephine asked, "Yeah I really want to be in Juvenile Orion." Michelle answered her question, "That would be so awesome." Josephine said in a dreamy voice, "Yeah it would be." Michelle put in. After watching Inyunasha and Full metal alchemist Josephine and Michelle fell peacefully asleep on the two couches in which they had been watching television.

Josephine snuggled closer to the warm heat next to her. It was so warm and the room temperature was so cold. But that was what she got for deciding to sleep in the basement, in the middle of winter. As she got closer to the heat she realized that the heat was a warm body and that particular body wasn't warring a shirt. She felt the bare skin of its chest and realized it was a guy, which surprisingly that meant a lot to her. But the fact was that she was lying in a bed with some strange guy who didn't even have enough respect to put on a shirt. Her eyes quickly opened revealing an anime character. She recognized him if she wasn't mistaken it was Amou from the hit manga Juvenile Orion, "AMOU!" Josephine yelled while picking his head up best she could and hugged him, "What?" Amou said groggily as his eyes opened, "Amou I love you as a character!" Josephine said cheerily, "Who are you?" Amou asked groggily.

Michelle felt the warmth of someone else next to her skin, "MMMM" She groaned loudly as her eyes opened reveling an anime character. She recognized him if she wasn't mistaken it was Kaname from the manga Juvenile Orion, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Michelle screamed when she realized she was looking at someone that wasn't real, "UGH!" Kaname groaned groggily as his eyes shot open, "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" Kaname yelled loudly at the sight of a strange woman in his bed. Michelle was just as startled as Kaname was. Michelle jumped up and stumbled back a few steps. THUD! Michelle hit the wall behind her. She hit it so hard that it knocked her out, her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she slumped to the floor.

"Amou! Amou! Amou!" The blond yelled at Amou, "I LOVE YOU AMOU! And you're a hotty!"

"Well you're not that bad looking your self but who are you?" Amou asked impatiently, "I'm Josephine…no I'm Joi." Josephine announced, "Joi?" Amou said confused, "Isn't that a guy's name?"

"No you blithering idiot its not!" Josephine yelled agitated, "UGH! Guys are like monkeys."

"Monkeys?" Amou asked curiously, "See what I mean monkeys!" Josephine yelled, "And can you please put a shirt on…actually scratch that you look really good with out the shirt so your style." Josephine said looking at his abs and chest, "Did you know that you have sexy eyes..."

Josephine didn't get to finish because Amou's guardian Tomonori entered Amou's room at this particular moment, "Amou..." He started, "Who is that! And why is she in your bed!" Tomonori asked confused and unsure of what was going on, "I'm Josephine Russell but you can call me Joi that is my Japanese name after all." Josephine said happily but Tomonori wasn't that happy he was mad and started to yell, "Amou what have you done?" Tomonori screamed mouth agape, "What's that suppose to mean!" Amou yelled back to Tomonori, "I mean what did you do with the young lady!" Tomonori screamed back, "If you're talking about what I think your talking about we did nothing like that I don't even know this girl!" Amou yelled frightened to death that Tomonori-san would actually believe that he would do such a thing, "Whoa, whoa people we did nothing of the such, YUCK" Josephine yelled,

"Then how did you get here?" Tomonori asked still highly confused, "Now that I think about it I have no idea…I wonder if Mo was brought here as well. Oh my gawd if I woke up next to my favorite character than she probably woke up next to Kaname her favorite character." Josephine said as she started to laugh, "What's so funny?" Amou asked, "Nothing Amou-san it's just Mishi-Chan isn't like me she would freak out if she woke up next to a guy let alone an anime character. Wow! I wish I could be there to see her face. She'd probably scream you're not real or something like that." Josephine said after her laughing settled.

Michelle's eye's twitched open when she felt the warmth of Kaname's hand on her forehead, "YOUR NOT REAL!" Michelle screamed at the sight Kaname, "YOUR JUST AN ANIME CHARACTER! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU WANNABE ANIME FREAK!" Michelle screamed as Kaname came closer to see if the young girl was all right, "Are you all right?" Kaname asked ignoring Michelle's last comment, "NO IM NOT I THINK I'M DELUSIONAL!" Michelle said looking at Kaname, "Really what do you see?" Kaname asked stupidly, "UGH! Guys are like monkeys!" Michelle announced, "Hey I wonder where Josephine is?" Michelle asked herself out loud, "Monkeys?" Kaname asked questionably, "Like I said monkeys." Michelle said back, "Wait a sec if I woke up next to my favorite character than Josephine must have woke up next to Amou!" Michelle said as she started to laugh, "What's so funny?" Kaname asked,

"Nothing it's just Jo is obsessed with Amou she's going to be in heaven if she wakes up next to Amou." Michelle answered as finished her good laugh, "Wow I never thought I'd say this but for once in Jo's life she's not going to be full of hate she's going to be full of joy and happiness, For once in her life she'll be truly happy." Michelle said in a low whisper, "What do you mean for once?" Kaname asked, "Nothing, never mind." Michelle answered,

"So do you know where Amou lives?" Michelle asked, "Why do you need to see your friend?" Kaname asked, "Well when you wake up in a world you've been reading about for years you tend to want to see your best friend." Michelle answered, "So could you be kind enough to tell me where the heck Amou lives?" Michelle asked getting agitated, a thing that she did often, "Ah… Actually no I can't, I don't know where Amou lives" Kaname answered, "YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Michelle yelled unhappily, "Uh, no I'm not kidding you" Kaname answered, "UGH…"

Michelle started but was cut off when Kaname's sister walked into the room, "Kaname it's time to…Why is there a women in your room?" Kaname's sister asked highly surprised, "Wait did you two…" Kaname's sister didn't get to finish because Michelle cut her off before she could go on, "EW, NO WAY DISGUSTING!" Michelle screamed, "What do you take me for a slut!" Michelle added in, "No I meant no such offense…uh I didn't catch your name." Kaname's sister said, "Michelle but you can call me Mishi." Michelle answered, "Nice to meet you Mishi-sama." Kaname's sister said, "Oh so now you have respect for me since you now know I didn't woo your brother?" Michelle answered losing her temper, "I… I told you I meant no such offense." Kaname's sister answered, "Look I just lost my temper I'm sorry won't happen again." Michelle answered not wanting to push the issue any farther, "its okay I understand, my brother does it all the time." Kaname's sister answered, "I'm glad you're so understanding, thank you." Michelle answered, "Hey by any chance do you know where Amou-kun lives?" Michelle asked acting calm and collective, "Amou-kun…No I don't actually. I don't think I even know him, sorry." Kaname's sister answered, "Its okay thanks anyway." Michelle answered, "Your welcome, I guess." Kaname's sister answered, "Well I'll let you finish what ever business you have with my brother. But be warned I could come in here to cheek on you two at any moment and keep in mind that I will come back." Kaname's sister said quickly as she walked out the door.

"Well that was…interesting." Michelle commented as Kaname's sister exited the room, "So how are we going to find Josephine-chan?" Michelle asked Kaname, "Hey I don't even know you so why should I help you; I have my own problems, literally." Kaname answered, "Kaname-kun!" Michelle said in anger, "Would you rather stay her with your suspicious sister?" Michelle asked getting even more agitated, "Fine you win but you're not my problem if you can't find your friend." Kaname answered, "Fine whatever just help me find her okay?" Michelle asked, "Yeah okay, let's go." Kaname answered getting agitated as well, "Great just let me get ready." Michelle said now becoming happy, Michelle looked down at what she was warring, she had on a tight black t-shirt with a baggy black sweat jacket over it that had the words Good Charlet in white on it, she was also warring a pair of tight black jeans that faded from dark black to gray, then it hit her, "I'm…IM ANIMATED!" The young teen screamed, "I can't believe I'm animated! WOW!" Michelle exclaimed as she ran to the mirror, "My hair it looks like Hinata's" (a character off of Naruto) Michelle exclaimed happily, "Who is this now?" Kaname asked confused, something he has been a lot lately, "No one." Michelle answered.

**A/N: One chapter done! I think this is the best fan fiction I've ever wrote. I like it any way, reviewers or not I think I'm going to keep this one up for a while. Mishi-chan I hope you like this so far because I've put a lot of work into it and when I mean a lot, I mean a lot I had to rewrite this like five or six times! Gawd first you get me hooked on Juvenile Orion and then you get me so obsessed that I write a fan fiction about it. Oh well your still my friend weather you like it or not. Oh and just because I'm vertically challenged doesn't mean that I'm short! Oh and another thing DON'T CALL ME SHORT! cough…cough Okay I'm okay, any who I hope you like this chapter and all the chapters to come.**

**Monkey out**

**Joi**


End file.
